


The Fall (Bucky Barnes)

by impalaonfire



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 10:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalaonfire/pseuds/impalaonfire
Summary: Bucky's life after he falls from the train





	The Fall (Bucky Barnes)

The fall was fast, and yet seemingly endless. Looking up at Steve’s terrified face, his hand outstretched as the train hurtled on, the steel as cold and uncaring as the snow-covered rocks waiting to halt Bucky’s descent.  
The impact would have been unimaginably painful, had he remained conscious long enough to feel it. His head cracked against a stone, sending him into instant blackness. He wavered in and out of consciousness over the next days, seeing but not comprehending as he was dragged across the frozen ground, into a compound, onto a stiff bed.  
When he woke at last, he was alone. The room was dim and silent save for the beeping machines around the bed. Various tubes trailed across his body, pumping God-knows-what into his veins. He choked, realizing air was being pumped into his lungs by a thick tube. He tried to reach up, but wasn’t able to move his hand. Looking down in confusion, he found a white bandage over his shoulder. Just his shoulder. No arm. No hand. Gone, it was gone. He couldn’t make sense of it. The heart rate on the monitor beeped faster and faster, and he reached up with his other arm, dragging the tube out of his throat and throwing it to the side, coughing and gagging as he stood unsteadily, staggering toward the mirror on the other side of the room.  
The man in the reflection was barely recognizable, straggly hair, face covered in bruises and stubble, and no left arm. He cradled the remaining stump, wincing in pain. Was it a nightmare? If only it could be a nightmare. If only he could wake up and find himself back with Steve, waiting to mount their attack on the train.  
Gritting his teeth, he dug his fingers into the bandage, groaning loudly as pain shot through his body. Not a dream, in any way. This nightmare was all too real. And where was he? If Steve had come for him he would have been in a hospital, and his friend would most likely be at his side, waiting for him to wake up. No, Hydra must have found his crumpled body at the base of the cliff and hauled him back. It would seem he’d escaped their clutched only to fall right back into them again, quite literally.  
The door creaked open behind him, and he stiffened, watching as a Hydra soldier walked into the room, stepping aside to stand against the wall as a short man in a white doctor’s coat shuffled inside, a folder in hand.  
“Hello, Mr. Barnes.” He said in a hushed voice, heavy with a Swiss accent. “We’re so glad to see you again.”


End file.
